1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to manicure apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fingernail polish removal apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a convenient organization to remove fingernail polish relative to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art structure has been provided to the directing of removal of fingernail polish relative to an individual. The prior art has addressed this issue as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,954 to Miller wherein in an apparatus utilizes a rotary drum formed with brushes to enhance removal of fingernail polish relative to the fingernail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,672 to Walker sets forth a nail polish removal container wherein a housing includes various projections within a well to enhance removal of fingernail polish relative to a fingernail.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fingernail polish removal apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an organization to accomodate the removal of fingernail polish relative to an individual.